


pleasant

by soniccspeed



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, also for specifications on the spoilers: end game, can be read as shippy but that was Not the intention, p5 spoilers, this is like a few months after end game so, xxd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniccspeed/pseuds/soniccspeed
Summary: Sometimes, you just have to think back. It’s hard not to.





	pleasant

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so i usually dont like showing my like, actual Written work but yusuke & futaba were giving me a lot of feelings so there it is.......... i’m like content w how this came out so i hope you enjoy *fingerguns

Futaba had placed herself on one of the booths in Leblanc, scooting so she sat in the middle and could sit in her normal position comfortably. She noticed that her fingers were drumming against her knee, almost like she was nervous.

Maybe she was. After Ren left, she never really saw anybody who belonged to the Phantom Thieves anymore. Apparently, that frizzy haired boy was the glue that kept them together.

They texted a lot. Ren sent them pictures from his hometown and had been making a few other friends in his third year. That was great! But...

Futaba sighed loudly, letting herself look at Sojiro. It was slow, as it always was during this time of the season. It was raining a lot all the time. It got annoying sometimes. Rain made it so she couldn’t actually go places, still trying to get out of her reclusive shell.

The bell for Leblanc jingled quietly, as it always did when a customer came in. She saw Sojiro look over at the newcomer, a neutral look on his face. A default look. A crane of her neck informed her that the new customer was an old friend.

“Hey, it’s Inari.” She smiled, scooting over a bit so the blue haired boy could take a seat next to her. And he did, greeting Sojiro quietly and setting his bag down beforehand.

The blue haired boy looked sleepy, but had a content smile on his face. He was growing out his hair, which fit him surprisingly well. Futaba couldn’t wait until she could play with his hair. She already did sometimes when he came over, and this wasn’t any different. She smiled at him.

“How’re you doing, Inari?” She made sure to keep her voice low, quiet. Sojiro didn’t like her talking too loudly. Also, Yusuke didn’t like it being too loud when he was sleepy. It was just... one of those Yusuke things.

He tucked his usually immaculate navy hair behind his ear. “So-so. And you?” Her blue haired friend looked at her directly, leaning against the table.

“I’m fine. Thanks for asking.” Futaba smiled back at him, pulling her legs closer to herself. And then it was quiet. Not uncomfortable, just quiet and calm.

It was never really uncomfortable or awkward with Yusuke. Both of them were already quiet in the first compared to the rest of the group, and the calm ambience of Leblanc plus it’s slow moving pace compared to everything else... really helped. It felt as though Ren could just walk down the stairs to see, in Futaba’s eyes, his two favorite people.

She looked at those stairs. The ones that led up to Ren’s room. With a quick jump over Inari and a landing that she stuck, she ran up those stairs. She heard footsteps behind her, probably from Yusuke, as she ran up.

It was the exact same. The stars were still there. The shelf was still full. All those things next to it were there too, just... sitting. Even the little collectibles and TV were still there. The big Phantom Thieves poster was the only thing gone.

Futaba didn’t know what she was expecting. Ren to be there, maybe. The entire gang up here waiting for her and Yusuke since they were late. Not... A dusty, empty room.

Speaking of Yusuke, she heard his soft footsteps stop. A hand found it’s way on her shoulder. “Why did you...?” His voice faltered from the sound of it. A sharp intake of breath. “Ah.”

“I miss him, Inari.” She murmured, clenching her fist. She walked over to the table with the tv on it, running her hands on the controllers she used to use with the closest person she’s had as a brother. “Why did he still have to leave? It’s not like his parents cared about him, obviously. They- They just-“ Futaba started to cry, “They just up and told him to leave? Didn’t even defend him? What kind of parents just- Just-“ 

A hand held her’s. It was cold, gentle. A squeeze. “We’re going to be alright, Futaba. He’s going to come back, I promise.” Yusuke sounded strained, “We’re all going to be okay. Cross my heart, hope to die-“

“Don’t finish that, Inari. I get- Get it. Thank you, though.” She looked up at him, squeezing his hand gently. “But still. Still...” 

It was quiet again after that. That comfortable silence with Yusuke still holding her hand and her tears slowly drying. They stood standing for awhile, maybe ten minutes, before the other suggested they head back downstairs. Futaba quietly agreed, leading them back down.

Sojiro asked them how they were, which was very nice of him. Neither of them told him, opted to still keep this silence and sit back down.

It was surprisingly pleasant after that.

**Author's Note:**

> hey follow my tumblr ( @soniccspeed ) for uhhh content i Guess???


End file.
